The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Laurus plant botanically known as Laurus nobilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pride of Provence’.
The new cultivar is the product of a crossing of the female parent plant an unnamed Laurus nobilis plant (not patented) and the male parent plant an unnamed Laurus nobilis plant (not patented). ‘Pride of Provence’ was selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Hamilton, New Zealand in 2001.
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Pride of Provence’ was first performed in 2001 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.